Worlds Colide
by Perseia Jackson
Summary: AU: Percy's sixteenth birthday is approaching and he doesn't think he can win, so he wishes on a shooting star for help. To his surprise his wish is granted but is it for the best or not?
1. Wish I May, Wish I Might

**AN: So a new story, I have quite a few in the works actually. This one wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it, got it fleshed out and uploaded the first chapter. I did a lot of research for this, and it's all fairly accurate, though some of the mythology has been twisted for plot purposes. This is a AU story taking place just before and during The Last Olympian.  
**

**Don't worry about me forgetting my other stories, I'm still working on the next chapters for Daphne Jackson and The Forgotten Daughter. I just want to get the first few chapters of this up while still working on the next chapters for those two stories. Anyways please let me know what you think of this story.  
**

**Enjoy and R&R!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING YOU RECOGNIZE! PJO BELONGS TO RICK RIORDAN.  
**

* * *

**Worlds Collide**

**Chapter 1: Wish I May, Wish I Might. **

Soon he would be sixteen, soon he'd find out just what the prophecy was about. Percy wasn't sure he wanted to know, last year he'd seen Kronos rise in the terrible form of an old almost-friend – Luke Castellan. The thought of having to be the child of prophecy now terrified him.

What could he possibly do when he turned sixteen to cause the gods to both need him and fear his loyalties?

"Are you worried?" Percy looked over to find his cousin.

Nico had been showing up randomly since his fifteenth birthday last year. Now come July he still showed up, trying to get him to agree to his crazy plan. Bathing in the River Styx really didn't sound like the best idea in the world, for one he was pretty sure he had a fifty-fifty chance of dying... maybe even a higher chance with his luck.

"Depends on what you mean," he answered, his sea green eyes turning from the unusually crystal clear skies. You could see the stars clearly in the dark sky, and from this spot in Manhattan it wasn't easy to get nights like this.

Nico looked from Percy to the sky, blinking. "Stars are bright tonight."

"Yep," Percy said. He turned to Nico a second later. "I am worried. I'll be sixteen in a few weeks, Kronos has a body now and we're facing the possible end of our lives."

"Who says we'll die?" Nico asked, arching an eyebrow.

Percy sighed. "I didn't say we would but isn't it kind of inevitable in a war that some of us will die?"

"Unfortunately, you're right," Nico said with a level of hesitance. "Don't you see though, all the more reason to go with my plan."

Percy snorted. "Right, bathe in the River Styx." He shook his head. "Sounds more like a suicide mission then a plan."

Nico sighed. "It may seem that way now, but can't you just trust me?"

Percy looked back to the sky, biting the inside of his cheek when he spotted the area Zoe's constellation would be – The Huntress.

"Nico, you're my cousin. I trust you, and Thalia more then anyone else other then Annabeth." Percy stopped, exhaling sharply. "But how can I be sure I won't die from this? If I die, then Kronos might win... you won't be sixteen for a few years and Thalia... she'll never be sixteen since she's a Hunter."

"That's not all is it?" Nico asked.

He had known Percy for close to three years now, and after he'd forgiven him for Bianca's death he'd bonded with his cousins. Not many seemed to see it, Percy, Thalia and him were as close as any cousins, maybe closer. They didn't get to see Thalia as often as they'd like seeing as she was a Huntress but sometimes she popped in, especially since the mission to return Hades' sword.

The children of the Big Three, actually having a better relationship then their fathers. Irony.

"I'm afraid. I've only been training for four years Nico. Kronos and Luke have years and years of experience on me. I can't fight and defeat that, I'm just a demigod. We need help, big help. Someone who could help us understand what we're doing," Percy said.

"Your right," Nico said. "But sometimes we have to make do with what we have. I'll see you around Percy, I can't be gone to long."

"Hades ground you again?" Percy ask and Nico rolled his eyes.

"Persephone's fault," Nico nearly spat as he shadow traveled away.

Percy was left alone on the fire escape, and as he gazed at the sky he caught sight of a shooting star. His mother had always said that if you wished on the shooting star, just right then that wish might come true. If not today then someday.

"I wish I had some help in this war, someone who 's done this before, who can help me make the right choice."

For a moment he thought he saw the star blink as it went out of sight but shook his head. That couldn't be possible, could it?

Turning around Percy went back through his window and into his room. Shutting the window behind him he took off his jeans and shit, leaving only his boxers and crawled into bed. He had no idea how things were about to change, that his wish was about to be granted.

**xXx**

Not all the Titans had been imprisoned, some had faded and become one with their domains. It wasn't commonly known that Titans could even fade, but everything has to die one way or another. Even primordial deities faded. Two such Titans were Astraeus and Asteria.

Asteria was a Titaness daughter of Koios and Phoebe, sister of Leto. She was the Titan goddess of nocturnal oracles and falling stars. It is written that Asteria flung herself into the Aegean Sea in the form of a quail in order to escape the advances of Zeus. She became the Island Delos, which Leto latter escaped to to give birth.

This wasn't completely true, Asteria did let some of her power form the island of Delos which latter allowed her sister refuge but she soon faded after escaping, and most her power left the earth for the stars which were part of her domain. The left over power which did not pass to the stars passed on to the power of nocturnal oracles.

Asteria is little more then a spirit among the cosmos and stars, outside the void where faded immortals rest, but able to go there if she wills. She has company though, Astraeus, Titan of stars and planets, and the art of astrology. When he faded he like Asteria chose to be with the cosmos, which housed his domain.

They are the beings that hear the wishes the mortals make on the stars, be it falling or shooting, and sometimes even grant them. It was rare, never very often but at times they can't help but take notice.

"_I wish I had some help in this war. Someone who 's done this before, who can help me make the right choice." _

Asteria stopped short as she saw the star falling, well shooting but there wasn't much difference in her mind. Taking a peak she noticed the wisher was a handsome teenaged boy, with sea green eyes and messy black hair. She instantly recognized him, he looked like a younger version of the sea god, Poseidon. Unlike some, or most Titans, Asteria did not hold any ill will towards the Olympians and gods.

Waving her hand towards the star it suddenly blinked out and appeared floating over her transparent hand. The star now sparkled with a sea green light, and if she listened she could hear the recording of Perseus Jackson's wish.

"Hello little wish," she whispered, holding the star up to her doe like clear blue eyes. "Now how should I grant you?"

"Asteria, what are you doing?"

Asteria turned in the blackness of space and stars. Behind her she found the handsome dark features of Astraeus. His dark hair, and charcoal colored eyes. Even his skin was a dark tanned. He too was as transparent as she herself.

"A wish Astraeus, from one of our family no less," she replied, smiling.

Astraeus raised an eyebrow. "Really? I've heard that Kronos had risen on earth, that one of the demigods was supposed to chose the fate of Olympus come sixteen."

Asteria nodded. "Yes, Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon."

"I see," Astraeus said, frowning. He unlike Asteria didn't hold any fondness for the gods or their children, but he didn't hate them either. At least not all of them and not the demigods. "What was his wish?"

"He wishes for someone to help him, someone who has done this before. To help him make the right choice," she answered. "His loyalty is admirable."

"It is, there are many ways to answer that wish you know," Astraeus said. "Time Travel being one."

Asteria frowned at the man in front of her. "Bring a future version of himself to help him? It has merit I suppose but that's not what you have in mind... is it?"

She'd been up here and had known Astraeus so long to not know he was mischievous. He liked to play cosmic jokes at time, the reason for the man on the moon or the demotion of Pluto as a planet. She rolled her eyes.

"I think we should talk to Ananke, and Chaos... maybe Chronos," Astraeus said.

Her eyes widened. "What!? Why?"

"Well, Perseus never said it had to be help from this universe or reality," Astraeus began.

She raised an eyebrow. "I can see why you'd need Ananke and Chaos for that, we don't have enough power ourselves but what world do you have in mind?"

She almost regretted asking.

"World 002," he said and she gasped.

"You're nuts! They'd never trust anyone from there, not with that worlds history," she argued.

He laughed. "All the more fun."

She sighed, looking down at the star in her hand and smiled. "He wished for help and that world does have a version of him with the experience he needs. She'll never come without her siblings though."

"The more the merrier," Astraeus said and took her pale hand in his and led her towards the void where Chaos, Ananke and others would reside.

It didn't take long. Soon they stood in front of two large thrones, with figures over thirty feet tall sitting in them. They were bigger then even the gods or titans. One was a woman with serpentine eyes which were as blue as the earth. Her hair was as black as the endless space and her clothes were floaty and silver like a sparkling star.

Beside her was a man with serpentine eyes but they were as gold as the Titan who shared his title and was often confused with him. He held a staff, and had a neatly kept beard of dark silver, his hair matching. His skin was as pale as his female companion and his body was toned, a toga like garment covering him. He looked old, kind, yet stern. The other motherly, yet just as stern.

They were Ananke, Primordial goddess of inevitability, the personification of destiny, necessity, and fate. She was the beginning of the cosmos along side Chronos. The mother of Chaos who bore the universe as it was today. The other was Chronos, primordial god of time, husband of Ananke, father of Chaos. Often confused with his descendant, the Titan Lord of Time, Kronos.

There was another throne farther down, smaller but still large, and in it was a woman with beautiful black hair and dark golden eyes that seemed to be black in the right light or lack thereof. She dressed in clothes similar to Ananke but as black as the cosmos and her skin was just as pale.

She was Chaos, mother to many, the nothingness from which all else sprang, creator of the universes, keeper of the void. The only being higher and more powerful then she was her parents, the very first.

"My Lord, my Ladies," Asteria said, and both she and Astraeus knelled.

"Stand children," Chaos said softly. "What do you bring with you this time?"

Asteria held up the sea green star. "A wish I believe should be granted, a wish made by the hero Perseus."

Chaos blinked. "Have you been fooling with the left over energy of my father in the cosmos to travel again? Or found a star that is older then most? I thought the hero Perseus had died many centuries ago?"

Astraeus bit his tongue not to laugh at the mother of the universe. "No my lady, Perseus Jackson. He is the son of Poseidon, child of..."

He was cut off by Chronos.

"...prophecy," the god of time spoke. His voice was nearly as soft as his daughters, but much deeper, and sounded as if he hadn't used his voice in a long time. In truth he had not. Neither he nor Ananke spoke often. They watched and left the talking to their daughter.

"You know of the prophecy?" Asteria asked, shocked that the great time god had spoken. It seemed Chaos was slightly surprised too from her rapid blinking.

"We do," Ananke spoke this time, her voice high and like a lullaby. "Perseus Jackson, his name is written in the stars. He has a great destiny, a great happiness yet a great deal of suffering to endure."

"He is the one who faced Atlas, and Iapetus is he not?" Chaos asked.

"He is," Asteria spoke, feeling a bit strange at the mention of her two fellow Titans. "He is destined to save or destroy Olympus. He turns sixteen in a month, he asks for help. Wishes for someone to help him make the right choice, someone who has been through it before."

The three powerful being in front of the two Titans frowned in thought.

"Help," Chronos echoed. "I believe we should grant his wish. Perhaps a version of his future self?"

Asteria and Astraeus exchanged looks.

"My lord, my ladies," Asteria began. "Astraeus has suggested a different root."

"Then speak it blood of my blood," Ananke said, nodding at them.

Astraeus took a deep breath. "Perseus needs some help, but we believe it best to look farther then his future. We think we should look sideways instead of in front of us."

Chaos raised an eyebrow.

"You speak in riddles," Chronos said, amused. "You wish our help, especially our daughters help in pulling a version of Perseus to this world to help. But which universe, if I may endeavor to ask?"

"World 002, my Lord," Astraeus said, speaking so low he thought they'd not hear. But they did and Chaos' eyes widened.

"Are you mental? This world would never trust nor accept their help!" Chaos exclaimed.

The two Titans flinched and Ananke and Chronos looked at each other.

"We think it is a good idea," Ananke said, making Chaos spin around in shock.

"Mother, father," Chaos began. "You can not be serious. I felt sorry for my children's children. They are my family, so I created this mirror world but the gods of that world were not like this one. What is a demigod here is not one there. Who rules here does not rule there. The Perseus of that world isn't even male!"

"All the more reason to grant his wish using that world," Chronos spoke sternly. "Maybe it will do some good. The gods here need to learn to trust their family more. Look at the few Titans who hide, or let themselves fade because the gods try to imprison them. Look at poor Calypso, banished for being loyal. The arrival of these counterparts – as I am sure Perseus' counterpart will not part from her siblings – will not only help Perseus but the Olympians to trust their blood."

Ananke nodded. "It shall be done," she said.

Chaos sighed. "My parents make good points and if they believe it for the best... then so be it," she said and held out a hand for the star.

Soon there was a flash of sea green light and in the center of the room stood three beings. Nearly twenty-five feet tall and dressed rather nicely in Greek inspired clothes and armor.

The one in the middle was female, she was very familiar to another in this world with black hair, long and silky looking. Her skin was sun kissed, almost considered pale. Her eyes were strange, they were bright startling gold, you would be able to see them in the darkest of place as if they glowed yet there was a single ring of sea green around the iris. Her expression was of shock, confusion and anger all at once.

On her left was a boy, probably a year younger with black hair as well, lightly tanned skin and large bright blue eyes. He was very similar to another on earth at this very moment, though his eyes were not the exact electric color as his counterparts. He looked angry and confused, ready to defend himself at any given moment.

On her right was another boy, maybe two years younger with black hair, olive skin and eyes as dark as night, though if you looked closely you could see a ring of dark brown at the iris. He looked nearly identical to another boy on earth at this moment, only older. They all had counterparts here but what made them different was their blood, their parentage, their history.

They were once demi-titans, now they were Titans, and they were the answer to Perseus Jackson's wish. Just not the one he would expect.


	2. Origins

**Worlds Collide.**

**Chapter 2: Origins. **

The universe was a vase place, and there wasn't just one reality, one universe. There were many different ones. In one you could have simply chosen to do something different, like not marry the person you did in another or were even born earlier or later, sometimes even a different gender.

It was still you but there were differences. Be it gender, age, a decision chose differently or even bits and pieces of ones personality.

Sometimes the world mirrored one another but with one subtle or mind blowing difference.

The very first universe created was that where the Olympian gods ruled, where they were petty and paranoid at times, even cruel in their past but they were the better rulers compared to the Titans. But Chaos loved her children and their children and so on and so forth.

The Titan's were born of her daughter Gaia, and despite everything Chaos took pity on her grandchildren. They were her blood, her family, so she created a mirror world of the first universe – the first time she'd done such a thing and realized she could make different realities, different universes.

In this reality, a world known as 002, there was one big difference. The Titans never fell, but other then that they were more just in their ruling, much more like the gods of the first world. Yet some could argue that they learned from their mistakes quicker, with the help of Rhea they became even more just then their early years.

Instead of jumping to hasty actions and eating his children, Rhea convinced her husband that they could raise them right. That the prophecy might just be self fulfilling, that it couldn't come to pass if he didn't do anything negative to them. Like eating them for instance.

It took some convincing but despite how it seems the Titans could love, and Kronos loved his wife.

So he agreed, and Hestia was spared. Hades, Demeter, Poseidon, Hera and finally Zeus. All raised by their parents and the other Titans, but even Chaos could not stop the prophecy given from coming to pass.

So the gods grew up together yet Kronos could see the signs of rebellion. He wished to ignore it, he had come to care for his children deeply, even if they were oddly aggressive the older they got concerning mankind.

Then Zeus hit adulthood and the war between Titan and God began.

This is where history really changes, instead of fighting for freedom, for the good of the world the gods were fighting for power. They wished to over throw the Titans, thinking they could do better then the golden age Kronos and Rhea ruled over with their siblings and their siblings children.

The six gods were not happy with the power they had, with the lot life had given them. They wanted more.

But they were fighting a loosing battle. For Chaos had created this world for the Titans. It was fated that they win, and the gods were thrown to Tartarus. This did not last, for in Tartarus they were whole and they were growing powerful. Especially as Hera and Zeus birthed children. Ares, god of war. Eris, goddess of strife and discord. Hebe, goddess of youth. Hephaestus, god of forges, fire etc.

A century passed and the gods were powerful enough to break out of Tartarus, and so they did. They fled to Mount. Olympus, and began to have man worship them as well. The Titans knew war was to come but they had no idea it would last as it did. Victories were won, though many were lost.

Some of the Titans perished in battle – Pallas for instance fell to Athena the product of Zeus and Metis. But they won a great victory by forcing Hephaestus to carry the burden of the sky, freeing Atlas at long last.

So it waged, a new age, a power struggle between the gods who wished to punish mankind and rule the world with an iron fist. And the Titans who simply wished to rule as they had before, a golden age many called it.

The one thing the Titans were grateful for was the fact the gods, the Olympians, seemed to have no desire to mate with mortals. There would be little worry of demigods to fight the Titan's demi-titan children. Not to say some demigods didn't pop up every now and then. But they were few and very far between.

Chaos realized to late the mirror world she created may never find peace, not until the gods of that world were banished to Tartarus for good. Much like most the Titans of the first world were. But she could do nothing to help, she was forbidden to interfere in the way of life even immortal lives.

The centuries raged by and finally after many battles the Titans were able to seal the twelve – eleven since Hephaestus still carried the curse of the sky on his shoulders – into the depths of Tartarus.

And so the world had peace, and things began to change. A new golden age, while the first world moved on from Greek/Roman mythology to welcome in Christianity, nearly forgetting the gods or Titans they'd worshiped for eons, this world did not.

The Titans couldn't allow it, they'd worked to hard for this. Mortals knew of their existence, the Titan's they prayed too and worshiped. They chose to be public of their existence, to not hide. And it made them relatively stronger then before.

Though it was still a free world and some did move forward with Christianity (many, many years later then in the first world), and even with their belief in the Olympian gods. The Titans chose not to notice or care, but the majority of the world looked to them as their gods.

Even when western civilization changed and move the world stayed the same when it came to sacrifices of food and artifacts to the Titans, and temples built.

The birth of demi-titans didn't change either. A camp was built for the mortal children of the Titans, Camp Half-Blood and it was run by Theia and Prometheus. To train and educate the demi-titans to survive in the world, from monsters and such.

Then things changed, a prophecy was spoken in the 1940's about a child of the Titan of Time either saving or dooming Othrys. A pact was set, Kronos would have no more demi-titan children. But all pacts are broken sooner or later and Kronos had weaknesses, women being one of them.

In the span of three years he inadvertently spawned three children. He was uncertain what to do. He'd faced a prophecy before and he'd payed a price for listening to Rhea, for not swallowing them when he had the chance.

Yet he could not bring himself to do that to his three newest children, mortal children at that. He was sometimes a cruel Lord but he wasn't the same as he'd been before the wars.

So he left it be, and everyone wait.

The three children of Kronos of difference mortal women grew older and eventually came to camp, meeting and becoming close friends. Quests were set, battles were waged, gods began to raise from the depths they'd been cast into and war began to plague the world again. Then the oldest turned sixteen and things changed.

After great betrayal and hurt along with a ten year war the Titans were able to drive the gods back to Tartarus were they belonged, and the the Underworld was given a new Lord. A Titan who could handle the task, a son of Kronos once a demi-titan now a Titan like his two siblings.

Now the world once more knows peace, though it is only a year after the end of the third Olympian war. It had been nearly a decade since three new Titans were welcomed to the family, the three great heroes of the war.

Percilla Jackson was the eldest daughter of Kronos and Sally Jackson. She looked like a mix of her mother and father and was unique even as a demi-titan.

Her mother had been a daughter of Oceanus, a demi-titan herself so Perci was able to control water in many forms just as her mother had been able to. She had been the child of prophecy, but she couldn't have done it without her brothers help.

She had been eighteen when the Titans had made her a Titan as well, knowing that it would be needed after not only Zeus, Hades and Poseidon escaped from Tartarus but so had the other Olympians. She was the Titaness of deception, loyalty and war.

Thalmus 'Thal' Grace was the middle son of Kronos and Crystal Grace. He was an enigma all in himself, and single handedly fought Zeus, while Perci took on Poseidon and their youngest brother took on Hades.

He had been seventeen when he was made a Titan so that helping Perci wouldn't end in him dying. Not to mention it was painfully obvious Perci wouldn't have agreed without her brothers. He was the Titan of storms, gravity and patience (how he got the last one none knew seeing as he was rather impatient at times).

Nicodemus 'Nico' di Angelo was the youngest son of Kronos and Maria di Angelo. He was the darkest of his siblings, and just as ruthless as his siblings in battle. He was sixteen when he became the Titan of rage, wealth, and death. The Lord of the Underworld.

You can imagine it was a great surprise when the three children of Kronos were taken from their domains or temples and appeared before the three most powerful being in the cosmos.

"Where are we?" Thal demanded, his hand going for his spear. Nico had a hand on his own weapon, a dark sword.

Perci just stared, looking from Asteria, Astraeus, towards the three imposing figures. Suddenly her gold and sea colored eyes widened.

"Lady Chaos, Lady Ananke, Lord Chronos," she said.

"What?" Nico asked, looking at Perci in shock. Thal was blinking, surprised.

"Asteria, Astraeus... I don't think we're in Kansas no more Toto," Thal said. He wasn't the best at remembering history but he was pretty sure both Astraeus and Asteria had faded eons before the three of them were even thought of.

"We apologize for the inconvenience," Chaos spoke, and instantly the three Titans felt calmer. Nico even released his unsure hold on his sword which hung at his waist.

"What are we doing here, where is here?" Nico asked.

"You are in the very edge of the void. Further behind us is where all faded immortals go to rest," Ananke answered this, shocking the three new comers even more.

"You wonder why you are here?" Chronos asked suddenly, just as Perci was about to open her mouth to speak. "As you may know, my daughter, Chaos is the creator of this universe but her powers can be used to make... alternate universes. Other realities."

The children of Kronos exchanged looks.

"Yes, but what does that have to do with us?" Perci asked.

"When I was still a rather young goddess I helped make this universe, but eventually a prophecy was spoken, much like the one in your world about the a son of Kronos overthrowing him. I felt pity for my daughters children, for my grandchildren so I used my powers to create a mirror world, with only one difference." Chaos gazed at the three Titans before her.

"In this world Kronos swallowed his children to stop them from overthrowing him. In your world Rhea was able to convince him otherwise. In both world there was a war between Titan and God, but the rolls were reversed. Here in this realm the Olympian gods are the good guys while in your world the Titans are. Here the Titans received the punishment the gods did in your world and so on and so forth. The prophecy which you Percilla fulfilled is also in this world and your counterpart has wished for help."

The Titans were frozen in shock.

Their world was just a second thought? There was a world where their family was as bad as the gods, where they had not won? What really freaked them out though was the story of their father having swallowed his children. They knew Zeus had swallowed poor Metis after their affair to get her out of the way, and latter Athena was born in battle from his cracked skull, but this was different.

They didn't like the gods though so they didn't care much for that factor just that in this world their father would be... so cruel and if what Chaos said true, evil, took a bit to sink in.

"My counterpart? We have counterparts in this new world?" Perci asked.

"Very much so," Ananke said, smiling slightly. "His name is Perseus Jackson, he is the child of prophecy here but he does not have the experience you had, nor the confidence or strength. He wished upon a star for help in his war, to defeat the Titans."

The three Titans flinched slightly. They weren't used to Titans not being the good guys.

"So we brought you here from your world to help," Chronos finished for his wife.

Chaos then pulled out a circular mirror almost as big as a humans head. It glowed for a moment and then Chaos willed it over to Perci.

"This is a device which will allow you to contact your home world, so your family will not worry. It will only work on Olympus though, so you must be there to use it."

"Where is this Olympus located?" Thal asked.

"The same place your Mount. Othrys is located of course," Chaos said. "The 600th floor or the Empire State building."

The three Titans twitched but nodded.

"Percy Jackson will meet you three at the building tomorrow at noon. Try to lay low until then," Chaos said, and then snapped her fingers and the three Titans shot to earth.

"I hope you know what you're doing mother, father," Chaos said, sighing.

Ananke and Chronos smiled.

"Of course we do," Ananke said, and the three beings watched the earth once more to see what would happen next.

**xXx**

Percy knew he was dreaming, but he also knew that didn't make it any less real. Demigod dreams were a real bitch at times. Appearing in this dark void like space only surprised him slightly. It was the woman who greeted him which shocked him. She was classically beautiful, but she had to be a goddess with the glow and power she sent out.

"Hello Perseus, son of Poseidon," the woman spoke, her voice soft yet clearly heard. Almost like a powerful and clear echo.

"Uh...who are you?" He thought at first he might have just signed a warrant to be incinerated.

He'd learned in the past gods has short fuses and he had many out for his blood so he thought himself a expert at pissing off the gods.

Fortunately the woman with dark eyes and hair laughed. "You are a strange one Perseus, but to answer your question I am Chaos, the being to which gave birth to the universe. The primordial goddess of nothing from which all else springs, and keeper of the void."

Percy blinked. "The void?"

"Of all the questions to ask, you chose that?" Chaos inquired with amusement. "I can see why my parents and Asteria and Astraeus wished to grant your wish now. The void is the place were immortals go to rest once they fade."

Percy's eyes widened. "Like Pan?"

Chaos smiled. "Very much so. He enjoys his life here I assure you."

Percy looked around him, surprised. "It doesn't look like much."

Again the goddess laughed. "This is simply a check in station I suppose you could say. The city is beyond the throne, but is unseen by mortal eyes unless escorted there."

"Oh," Percy said then he thought of what she'd said before. About a wish. "Whoa, wait you said something about a wish. My wish?"

She smiled. "I see you caught that. Yes, you wish was heard and caught by the left over power and spirit – for lack of better term – of two former Titans. They are one of the less bitter Titans from the war eons ago, they wished to grant your wish but needed the help of my parents and I."

Percy was lost for words. Two Titans had wanted to help him? He supposed not all the Titans could be like Kronos, Atlas or Iapetus. Calypso for instance, and he supposed she was technically a Titan even if she was considered a Nymph in written accounts.

And Zoe had been born from a Titan, and she'd been a Hesperides before her exhale. What had that made her before she was a Hunter, a Titan or a goddess?

"How? How can my wish be granted?" he asked.

"It already has my child." Chaos smiled maternally. "I created this universe but I hated to see my children's children suffer, even I did not think how the Titans ruled were right. So I made my first alternate universe, a mirror world with just one difference. The Titans were the good guys and the Olympians were not."

Percy's eyes widened. "Like Opposite day?"

Chaos blinked. "Yes, I suppose. It's a bit more technical then that, it was actually one difference that made the Titan more like the Olympians of this world. Unfortunately I underestimated how little I could influence this reality after it was made and there are many differences between the two. Like the fact there were two great wars before a prophecy like yours was made."

"So, how does this help me?" Percy asked.

"Everyone has a counterpart in any reality. Even if it's not the best kind of counterpart, some may even have died but that of course wont effect the others. Now, like there is demigods in this world that are heroes, that role falls to the demi-titans of that world."

"demi-titans," Percy muttered. "Are they real here too?"

Chaos sighed. "I don't believe so, most are imprisoned. They have no time to copulate with mortals. Once upon a time before the wars there may have been a few but they were rare."

"Oh," Percy said.

"Your counterpart you can imagine is a demi-titan, as are all your friends. Well most of their counterparts, I believe the one you call Annabeth was the Oracle in their world."

Percy blinked, that was different. He couldn't imagine Annabeth sitting around like the mummy and burping green mist and prophecies.

"Your counterpart has completed her prophecy, and she along with her siblings – I believe they'd be your cousins in this reality – were made into Titans just to be able to do this."

"Did you just say SHE?" Percy asked, his head snapping up in surprise.

Chaos smirked. "Why yes, I did. Percilla, or Perci as she prefers is your counterpart. Don't worry, you're not the only one gender-bent."

"They're already here then?" Percy asked, curious. He wanted to see how different being a Titan or demi-titan made him-her.

"I've already sent them to earth. They've been instructed to meet your at the empire state building tomorrow," Chaos said. "At noon. Now it's getting late and you need your sleep so we must finish up here."

"What else is there?" Percy asked and Chaos stepped forward.

Without warning she pushed two fingers to his forehead and he gasp, images of memories filtered behind his closed eyelids. He saw images of war between the Titan and Gods but it was the reverse of what he learned in this world.

The Titan were the good guys, just as Chaos had said and he saw a side of Kronos he never imagined existed. For one he hadn't swallowed his children, he'd ignored the prophecy and his paranoia for his wife. Yet he watched in horror as the Olympians, including his usually laid back father turned on their family.

He saw the peaceful years, the way the world was ruled even into the modern age by the Titans and while there were battles with some mortals who did not wish to worship the Titans. Even though it seemed the Titans didn't mind the mortals having other religions, some still prayed to the Olympians, others to the Christian God.

It seemed there weren't many of these mini-wars between human and Titan. He saw Camp Half-Blood in a different light, run by two Titans who he couldn't recognize.

He saw the quest which mirrored his own but for the Titans, and the gods being the ones rising. He saw the ten year battle, he saw his counterpart and Nico's and a boy who looked like Thalia becoming Titans and battling the gods and eventually seeing them win, forcing the gods back to Tartarus once more.

He opened his eyes, knowing once and for all he could trust the three sent to help him. He just hoped the gods could trust him and the three Titans willing to help them.

"Good luck, Percy Jackson," Chaos said and waved a hand.

Percy woke up to alarm clock beeping in the same instance.


	3. Strange New World

**AN: So, it's been a while since I updated this story, but here is chapter three. I hope it doesn't disappoint. Let me know what you all think. I also want to thank everyone for the reviews.  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Worlds Collide.**

**Chapter 3: Strange New World. **

Once on earth the Titans shrank down to human size. Walking around over 20 feet tall would not end well, but it came sort of as a surprise, seeing as they hadn't initiated the change. They had just appeared on earth in their humans sizes. Nico and Thal both stood at 6'1 or 6'2 respectively. Perci on the other hand was an average 5'6.

"It's not that different from home," Perci commented as they left the secluded area of the park and began walking down the sidewalk.

It was early morning but there were still many people walking around. Staring at them, which tended to make Nico uncomfortable, multiple times she and Thalmus had to remind him not to pull his sword on the mortals.

They supposed it had something to do with their clothing. Perci were a white Greek chiton that was just below her knees and a golden leather armor over that. Two golden arm bands and a pair of gold Greek sandals. She had nearly straight black hair with two braids on either side with gold and silver woven in.

Nico and Thal wore the normal Greek amour but with a more modern twist of boots and leather pants. They were unsure of many things, mostly if their weapons were noticed or not. Thal carried his spear in plain sight and Nico didn't take particular care of hiding the black sword at his side.

She herself carried two swords which took the form of the golden bands on each wrist. Riptide and Backbiter – the latter having been the sword she'd taken from a friend who'd fallen in the Olympian war. A hero even if they'd been considered a traitor for the longest time.

"Are you kidding?" Thal snorted, looking around at the strange structures.

They looked so... different from the taller skyscrapers of their world. Or the more modest way of dressing the mortals had in their world opposed to this one. His point was proven as a woman with a very revealing outfit and high heeled boots walked passed popping gum and looking him over.

"Okay, so this place isn't as advanced, or as... modest?" It came out more as a question then Perci meant it too.

"Aren't we supposed to be meeting your counterpart at the Empire State Building?" Nicodemus asked.

Perci figured they should get used to referring to him as that. She was sure his counterpart wouldn't have a different nickname or name unless he to was facing a gender-bent counterpart.

"At noon I think," Perci confirmed.

Thal frowned. "That's three hours from now, what do we do until then?"

"Stay away from the Empire State Building and go to the library," Perci said, nodding. "We'll need to strategize. We don't know this world like our own, for all we know everything we thought we knew of the 21st century is wrong. Different rulers, different worlds, different out comes."

"Sounds...boring," Thalmus muttered.

Perci sent her brother a harsh glare – which was rather intense with her eye color being so close to the solid gold of their father. The only thing that differed between father and daughter's eyes was the ring of sea green that was around Perci's pupil. But the iris was mostly gold so her glare was just as scary, if not worse.

"It's necessary. We also have to keep our powers in check. We can't alert the gods of this world of three Titan's so close to their backyard. If they find us before my counterpart escorts us up and introduces us then they'll jump to conclusions. We don't know if the way these gods fight is anything like the ones in our world," Perci continued.

"Sure you're not Athena in disguise?" Nico smirked and Perci glared.

"Don't ever compare me to that upstart. Stupid bitch, if it hadn't been for her daughter..." Perci hissed, shaking her head. "This is beside the point. I am the Titaness of war, strategy and thinking ahead in part of who I am."

Nico smirked, and the three continued to walk.

"I'm hungry," Thal announced as they passed a hot-dog cart thing.

"Then I guess we'll eat out," Perci said, and they stopped in front of the vender.

Turns out ordering food in a new world is harder then it looks. In the end they had to manipulate the mist to make the vender think they'd paid for the seven hot-dogs ordered.

"At least the food is pretty good," Thal said, tossing the wrappings in the garbage bin when they'd finished.

"I suppose that's always a plus," Nico said, rolling his eyes. "Is it time yet, I want to get this over with so we can return home. I can't leave the Underworld unattended forever."

"You still taunting the gods down there?" Thalmus asked suddenly and Perci raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?" she asked. "What does he mean?"

Nico laughed, which wasn't common for the brooding, dark Titan.

"When we won the war I would patrol the entrance of Tartarus to make sure the gods stayed put. I even started talking to them, taunting them, throwing things down at them. Like empty food wrappers, or bent weapons, a decapitated flower, desecrated books – you know things that would annoy them."

Perci stared and closed her eyes as she breathed in deeply and then out.

"You both are pains in the ass," she finally said. "Don't do that Nico, it's not exactly a good idea to taunt our enemies. They tend to remember these things if they ever rise again."

"I doubt they'll be getting out for a long time," Thal said.

"True," Perci said. "But eventually they might."

**xXx**

When Percy woke he could barely believe it. Everything he'd just learned rushed back to him yet he knew it hadn't simply been a dream or his imagination. It had been real and his wish had been granted. Sure, it wasn't in the way he'd imagined.

Things might be easier if it had been his future self or even a alternate version of himself they brought instead of a female version from a world ruled by Titans.

Help from three Titans, he wasn't sure how he was going to convince the gods but he knew he had to.

"Percy, you're up early," his mother greeted, setting a plate of blue pancakes with chocolate chips on the table for him.

Percy smiled, trying to act calm and cool. Though from the memories Chaos had showed him his counterpart had a nearly identical past, even up to Smelly Gabe. The biggest differences was she was born a demi-titan and a daughter of Kronos of all people.

As he looked at his mother he couldn't help but shudder. The thought of his mother, any version having relations with Kronos... it sort of wigged him out.

"Something wrong?" Sally asked, giving her son a concerned look.

Percy stopped eating to look at his mother and shook his head.

"No, uh... I just have to be at the Empire State Building by noon."

He could have hit himself. That would only worry his mother.

"Oh," she said, concern and realization in her voice. "Did the gods summon you for something?"

Percy shook his head, standing and taking his plate to the sink.

"No, I uh...I'm meeting some friends who could really help in the war there."

Wasn't there a saying about honesty being the best policy?

"Look, mom I've gotta go," Percy said and grabbed his hoodie from the sofa where it was laying.

Sally sighed as she watched her son go, once again worried about whether she'd see him again anytime soon. Or at alive.

Percy didn't go straight to the Empire State Building. He walked around, getting his thoughts in order before making the choice to head to the building which hide Olympus from Mortals.

He wished Annabeth or even Thalia were there to help him. They were both better strategist then him.

It wasn't hard to spot the three Titans. Actually, he had to stop short when he recognized one as an older Nico, but with slightly paler skin and darker eyes – they appeared more black then the dark brown the Nico he knew had. For all he knew this might not be Nico at all.

The other male with them looked a whole lot like a male Thalia, even had a spear with him. This made Percy wonder what the mortals saw? His eyes were nearly the same shade of blue as Thalia's as well. As he got closer, close enough that he was only feet away from the trio he saw what had to be his counterpart.

She was obviously in charge of the three, the oldest if the few memories Chaos showed him was anything to go by. She had long black hair which was nearly straight, two single braids on either side of her face with gold and silver woven in. she wore armor and a Greek chiton, something you wouldn't see in this era normally. The two males were at least a bit more modern with leather pants.

She had the nearly exact features he saw in the mirror each day only female. The one thing that separated them the most besides anatomy, was their eyes.

The moment he looked into her eyes he nearly pulled his sword from shock. Bright gold, and at first they appeared to be solid gold but looking closer he saw the ring of sea green then same shade as his eyes. The gold was more prominent though and the only person he'd ever seen with the shade of eyes was Kronos himself.

Even with the few memories he'd seen he hadn't been expecting this.

"You must be my counterpart," the female said. "I am Perci Jackson."

Percy took the hesitantly offered hand and shook it.

"I'm Perseus Jackson, uh Percy as well. These are your..." he looked at the Nico look alike who was looking at him in bored disinterest.

The other was looking at him wearily.

"Brothers," Perci said, shrugging.

Relations were loose at best in their world. With all the intermarrying and stuff. How you were related didn't really matter nor was it brought up often. It wasn't like they had DNA like mortals, what they did have wasn't exactly defined as DNA. She'd thought about it when she was younger but it always gave her a headache so she just stopped caring.

"Nicodemus di Angelo," Perci introduced once she'd shaken herself from her thoughts. "Titan of rage, wealth and death. Lord of the Dead, King of the Underworld."

Nico smirked.

"You make me sound so important, I'm flattered Perci."

Percy stared at whom he now knew was his cousins counterpart in surprise.

"And this is Thalmus Grace," Perci said, pointing to the one on her other side.

"Thal," the Titan corrected.

"Right," Perci said dryly. "Titan of storms, gravity and patience. Don't ask me how he came about the last one."

Percy smiled, snorting but he was also surprised.

"What's with the surprise?" Nicodemus asked, raising a dark eyebrow.

"It's just... Titan's can joke?" he asked and at the slightly offended, raised eyebrows he received he wished he'd kept his mouth shut.

"We're not heartless," Thalmus huffed.

"Sorry," Percy muttered, flushed.

Perci smiled.

"Leave him alone Nico, Thal," she said, looking at the two Titans. "It's possible the Titans in this reality can't joke. Anyways. I'm Percilla Jackson, as said before, Titaness of deception, loyalty, and war."

Percy blinked.

"How does that work? Deception and loyalty?" he asked and Thal and Nico snickered.

Perci rolled her eyes.

"It..it just does. I am the Titaness of war, deception is a valuable part of this as is loyalty."

"Oh," Percy said. "So... you ready to go up there?"

The Titans frowned, looking up the the building which was nearly identical to theirs yet housed Olympus instead of Othrys.

"Not really," Thal sneered. "I don't trust them."

Nico snorted.

"None of us do."

Perci sighed.

"We have to remember that they're not the gods we knew. They won't trust us either, to them we're the ones to worry about."

Percy stared at his counterpart. Was he anything like that? Could he be that smart, or able to lead like that?

"Then let's get this over with," Nicodemus muttered in annoyance and Percy looked at them and nodded.

"Follow me," he said and entered first, instinctively knowing the three Titans were behind him.


	4. Twisted Scenarios

**AN: Sorry it's so short guys but here is the next chapter. It's not exactly as dramatic as I hope it might turn out but I'm satisfied with it. I hope you all like it as well. Also, there is a poll on my profile for this stories pairing for Percilla. It has to be someone from their world, so there isn't much options on it, because eventually they will have to return home.  
**

* * *

**Worlds Collide.**

**Chapter 4: Twisted Scenarios. **

Perci had a hard time keeping calm on the inside. On the outside she might have appeared like the poster child for calm but on the inside she was screaming, get out! This was not her home ad no mater the similarities it made her sick.

She just wanted to go home, maybe make sure nothing had gone wrong. Like her father destroying the mortals in his panic and rage that she, Thalmus and Nicodemus were gone. Not to mention she did have her own duties to do as the Titaness of deception, loyalty and war.

"600th floor," she heard her counterpart tell the guard.

The mortal shot Percy an almost annoyed look and then disbelief when he looked at the three Titans.

Percilla wondered if he knew what they were.

"Sorry kid, there's no such floor."

Thalmus snorted and Nicodemus sighed, a long suffering sound.

"Please, spare me the dramatics," he began, glaring at the mortal. "Give us a pass to Olympus or I'll show you how dramatic I can get, mortal."

He spat this out in a low tone, but you could hear the promise behind his words. Nicodemus had lost his patience it seemed.

"Brother," she muttered, placing a hand on his arm. "If you are going to threaten the mortal at least use a weapon and a less public location."

Percy looked between his counterpart and her brothers in alarm but quickly shook his head.

"Listen, I have to speak to my father and the rest of the council. So either you let us through or I let these three make you," he said, and the guard looked at the three annoyed reality travelers and shivered.

"Right," the guard said. "600th floor, watch your step at the top."

He handed them a pass thing and they were off, Percy wasn't surprised by the fact Thalmus knew which button to push. Or that the Titan's knew which elevator it was.

"So...are you always so violent?" Percy asked, trying to make small talk.

It wasn't easy with the strange elevator music playing around them.

Perci laughed, smiling and her gold and sea green rimmed eyes sparked.

"Not always," she said.

Thalmus and Nicodemus snorted.

"Don't listen to her, she's a war Titaness, of course she'd violent," Thal said and Perci's eyes flashed and she hit him in the back of the head.

"See?" Thalmus added, rubbing the back of his head.

Then the elevator stopped and sprang open.

"So...no turning back now," Nicodemus said, looking at his brother and sister.

Perci nodded and looked to Percy, realizing how strange it was to call a male version of herself by her own name, even mentally.

"Lead the way Percy," she said and Percy gulped and began walking through the eternal city towards the place he'd been years ago when he'd returned the Lightning Bolt.

Just as it had been then, people on the streets of Olympus stopped to stare, and he had to wonder if they could sense that they were Titans with him. They seemed to cower away, though some stepped forward as if to fight.

Seeing his questions Perci sighed.

"They can sense what we are, and even if they couldn't," Percy began, holding up her arm to show the golden cuffs. "These aren't just accessories, they show what we are as well. An indicator."

Percy looked at the cuffs on all three, though in different places, and frowned.

"I've seen other gods ware golden cuffs as well..."

The three children of Kronos chuckled.

"These are different. They're Celestial Gold, the metal mostly used by Titans. Along with imperial Iron. They also have a small mark, which basically translates to Titan in Ancient Greek."

Percy blinked and nodded.

Soon they stood outside the throne room and to his luck, or maybe not to his luck, he could hear a council in progress. He even heard Hades inside, he supposed it was because of his birthday coming up and the war.

The gods all were startled when the throne room door were opened and four people entered. The one in the lead was as recognizable to them all, Percy Jackson.

Poseidon sat to attention at his son's entrance and then they noticed the power emitting from the three following them.

The three brothers stood as one, while the others were too shocked to do more than gape. Though Athena looked to be readying herself for a battle.

"Percy, what is the meaning of this?" Poseidon asked, unable to understand what his son was doing leading three Titans onto Olympus.

The three Titans frowned and Perci placed a hand on her counterpart's arm and nodded before stepping forward with her brothers. Soon the two sets of siblings, both children of Kronos, stood facing one another.

It wasn't hard to miss the glares the the Titans gave the Big Three. Percilla's gaze seemed to linger on Poseidon the most, a look of disgust, betrayal and anger in her golden/green gaze. But the former two emotions came and went.

"We're not hear to fight," Perci said.

Zeus narrowed his eyes.

"You're Titans," he sneered and they frowned.

"And your gods," Nicodemus said, snarling.

"Dad, uncles," Percy began walking over. "I didn't bring them here to fight. Before you do anything stupid, just look at them for a minute, tell me what you see."

The Big Three exchanged looks and turned to stare at the three Titans in front of them.

The girl in the front was most likely the oldest, though they all looked close in age physically. She had long black hair, with golden woven into two braids at the side of her head. She had slightly pale skin, and features that wrung many bells for Poseidon.

It was when he looked into her golden eyes, really looked, and saw the sea green circling the pupil his mouth went dry and his stomach dropped.

"Percy," Poseidon whispered.

The boy on her right, facing Poseidon but being gazed at by Zeus who Percilla was facing, had short black hair, swept up in a sort of spiky manner. His skin was also light complected but they could easily tan if they wanted. He held a spear next to him, a very familiar spear and it was his eyes that made Zeus' jaw drop.

Electric blue, the same eyes he had, possibly a shade off but still the same color.

"Thalia?" he muttered, eyes widening.

Hades was the last to inspect the Titans and the moment he really looked at Nicodemus his throat closed up. It was almost painfully obvious this was Nico, or a really good look alike. He was older, and his eyes were darker, closer to black but he still knew it was him.

"Nico," Hades said, and the three Titan's looked at the three gods and grimaced.

"Whose Thalia?" Thalmus suddenly said, looking over at his sisters counterpart.

"You're counterpart in this reality," he replied and this sent a whole new level of 'WTF' through the Olympians.

"I think you need to explain, son," Poseidon said.

"I sort of made a wish on a star last night and it was heard and granted by Chaos," Percy said, summing up what he'd been told.

"Chaos, you met Chaos?" Athena gasped.

"What was this wish, nephew?" Zeus demanded, still confused as to how his daughter could not be this Titan boy.

"I wanted help in the war, someone who had been through it already. Chaos decided to get me help from an alternate reality. She said something about creating these separate realities years ago when the Titan's first lost...or something."

"So they're from a different reality?" Apollo asked, and by now all the Olympians had gathered behind the Big Three.

"We are," Nicodemus drawled, rolling his eyes. "In our world things were different. The Titans never fell, the gods were the bad guys and our Great Prophecy had to do with the gods rising again."

"How could that be?" Hestia asked, stepping over from her hearth. "I couldn't imagine how things must have been different for you."

"We are newer Titans, rewards for winning the war against the Olympians in our world," Thalmus said. "But you're right."

"As for how," Perci began. "In our world the children of Kronos were never eaten, he tried to ignore the prophecy but it did not matter. Zeus still rose up, power hungry and the war began. Eventually after a long time of fighting the gods were cast to Tartarus. I imagine it is similar for you here, expect with the...Titans."

The gods nodded.

"Who are you?" Athena asked. "It is pretty obvious the girl is Perseus' counterpart, but you two."

The Titans exchanged looks and Perci stepped forward, looking between the Olympians and her eyes seemed to linger on Poseidon the longest, a harsh glare before she turned to looking at no one in particular and spoke.

"My name is Percilla Jackson," Perci began. "Eldest daughter of Kronos, and Titaness of deception, loyalty, and war."

"The punk is a Titan of war?" Ares asked, clearly not believing any version of Percy would be a good anything of war.

Poseidon on the other hand was staring at his son's counterpart in shock and realization. It explained her golden eyes, though he could sense the sea in her as well.

Seeing Poseidon looking at her she glared answer his unasked question.

"My mother, Sally Jackson, was a demi-titan daughter of Oceanus. If that's why your staring at me, Poseidon," she said, the end of her sentence rather snappy.

Aphrodite looked between the counterpart of Percy and Poseidon and raised an eyebrow. She was the goddess of love and she knew resentment and bitterness towards a man like Percilla seemed to show meant more then dislike.

She giggled behind her hand, a conclusion coming to her mind.

"I am Thal," Thalmus began and Nicodemus coughed sharply and Thal rolled his eyes. "Thalmus Grace, middle son of Kronos and Titan of storms, gravity and patience."

"Surprising, seeing as he doesn't have much," Nicodemus muttered, but they all heard him.

Zeus grunted, realizing this was indeed the counterpart of his daughter. It was hard to believe, though he looked just like what he imagined Thalia would look like as a male, with differences being the fact this version was his half-brother and not son.

Nicodemus was the last to introduce himself and Hades felt himself dread the words he'd speak. If his brothers children's counterparts were children of their father then what was the chance Nico wasn't?

"I am Nicodemus di Angelo," Nicodemus began, and it was was clear the first difference was his name.

Hades had been there when Nico was born and Maria had named him Nico, simply Nico. This version had a more formal version of the name. It suited him, more than it might suit his twelve year old son.

"Youngest son of Kronos, Titan of rage, wealth and death. Lord of the Dead, ruler of the Underworld."

No one had been expecting that and it almost felt like a steal fist to his gut. At that moment no one moved, no one was sure what to do next.


	5. What Now?

**AN: Sorry for the long wait guys, but here is the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy it and I'll try to be a bit more timely with updates on this story. Also, the pairing for Percilla will be Nicodemus. As for Percy, I was thinking either Thalia or Bianca. Should Bianca be chosen then I'd of course have to bring her back first. Hell, maybe even Annabeth if you guys want. I'll be posting a poll for Percy's pairing so go vote!  
**

* * *

**Worlds Collide.**

**Chapter 5: What Now?**

Percy looked between the three Titans and fourteen gods assembled in the throne room.

The tension was so thick he could practically see it in the air, and was sure Riptide would have been able to cut through it as if it were physically there.

"So..." Percy began, swaying back and forward on his feet. "What now?"

Athena was the first to break of out her shocked silence. She instantly turned on him, her intense gray eyes practically silver in the bright emotion shinning in them.

"Do you understand what you've done, boy?" she asked. "They are Titans, how can we know we can trust them? We have no proof!"

Percy gulped, taking a small step back.

"I trust them, and I trust what Lady Chaos told me," Percy said.

"Lady..." Artemis breathed, looking at him surprised. "Did you say...Lady?"

"Yeah?" he said slowly, and it came out as more of a question then statement. "So?"

"No one has ever met Chaos, Percy," Poseidon said, smiling softly at his son. "No one even knows what his er her exact gender is."

"I assure you, Chaos is as female as I am," Percilla spoke up, allowing everyone to realize the three siblings were still there.

"You met Chaos too?" Athena sneered, and Percilla's eyes narrowed.

"You may be older then me Athena, but I might remind you Titan's are more powerful then one god. There are three of us, and while there are fourteen of you and that may be enough to beat us we know how your minds work. We've already sent your counterparts back to Tartarus in our reality."

Percilla took a step forward, her face set in a emotionless look and her eyes bleed bright gold, all sea green absent in that moment.

"I might add that I personally defeated you, Athena," she said, a small smirk lifting the corner of her mouth momentarily. "By myself, during my worlds war."

Athena glared, but looked a little shaken. She was gripping her spear so tight her knuckles had turned white.

"The Athena from your reality was corrupt, different from me. Who is to say we fight the same, or that our power is measured the same?" she said, wisely.

Percilla canted her head to the side and chortled.

"If it walks like a chicken and acts like a chicken, then it's usually a chicken, Athena," Percilla said, almost smugly.

Athena's jaw dropped for a minute as she caught the multiple meanings behind the Titanesses words.

The other gods had never seen anyone match Athena in such a way and many couldn't withhold a snicker, snort of small smirk. Even the Big Three had quick flashes of amusement through their eyes.

"Moving on," Hestia said, coming forward more then she usually would. She could sense a confrontation coming and she couldn't stop a fight that broke out between thirteen gods and three Titans.

"Percy, that is to say Perseus, did not ask Lady Chaos for this course of action, Athena," Hestia continued. "If Lady Chaos thought Percilla, Thalmus and Nicodemus could help us then we must trust her judgment. Or do you believe, even as the goddess of wisdom, that you are more qualified than the very first our line to decide?"

Athena's face was blank but she had nothing to say. Even she knew she could not claim to be more wise then the creator, a power such as Chaos.

"If it helps, we swear on the River Styx we are here to help Percy with his war. It is true, we have no love for Olympians, but that is a product of our raising and our...personal," Perci said this with a quick look at Poseidon, which caused some raised eyebrows. "Experience with you. But I can't not trust Lady Chaos and my counterpart. It's almost like having another brother...sort of."

She shrugged, frowning and Nicodemus snorted.

"Brother, right," he snorted and Perci glared at him.

"You know I have to wonder, Nico dear, where your counterpart is. Can't wait to see what a version of you who's a son of your most hated god is like."

Nicodemus looked away, grumbling and everyone couldn't help but notice the hurt on Hades' face before he remembered this wasn't his son.

If he was technical about it, this boy who looked so much like his son was not his son, but his half-brother. Across realities or not.

"The question remains," Thalmus began, interrupting his siblings small fight. "Can we trust one another?"

"You are family," Hera said quietly, and Demeter nodded.

"And Hestia is right, if we can't trust Lady Chaos' choice then who can we trust?" Demeter added.

Zeus sighed.

"You did swear on the River Styx, and we could..." he coughed, like he had a bad cold. "...use your...help."

"Was that hard to get out, brother?" Poseidon asked, smirking.

"I'm not surprised," Perci said, looking to her own brother who was so similar to Zeus himself. "It runs in the family."

"Where will we stay..." Nicodemus began. "I personally don't wish to be around gods more then I have too."

"Don't be so cranky, Mr. Underworld Lord," Thal said, rolling his eyes. "Go make out with Perci and let the big kids talk."

"THALMUS!" Percilla raged, her eyes nearly glowing a dark deadly, yet illuminating gold.

If fire were gold then that would be what they resembled in that moment.

Percy and the gods blinked, once again thrown for a loop.

"I'm sorry, are you two...together?" Percy asked, finding it hard to get out and keep the look of confusion and disgust off.

It wasn't that he found it weird that they were siblings, just look at Zeus and Hera, it was the fact Perci was his counterpart and Nico was...well Nico's counterpart. It sort of weirded him out. He was completely straight! And Nico was like...twelve in this reality.

"NO!" Perci and Nicodemus said together, and avoided once another gaze.

"They say that, but they're in denial," Thalmus said, only to be hit by both Nicodemus and Percilla.

"I agree," Aphrodite said, grinning like crazy. "Oh, and I thought the inner turmoil between Percilla and Poseidon was great!"

"What?" Percy and Poseidon asked completely shocked.

Percilla rubbed her temples.

"Alright, anymore input from the peanut gallery, and I'm going to go medieval on everybody," Perci said, shaking her head.

Ares chuckled.

"Maybe you have what it is to be a war goddess after all, brat."

Perci narrowed her eyes.

"War Titaness," she corrected.

"Okay, everyone needs to back up," Percy said. "What the hell did she mean? Dad?"

Poseidon looked at his son like a dear caught in the headlights. Percilla rolled her eyes.

"Let's not scar Percy for life," she said and reached beside her where she'd slid the circular mirror Chaos had given her. "Besides, it's bound to come out eventually. And Poseidon is a dick."

Poseidon blinked and his brothers and some of the other gods laughed.

"Huh?" Percy asked, still not understanding.

Poseidon clearly had understood or at least had an idea and was looking between Perci and Percy and paling dramatically.

"Now, we have an express call to make," Percilla said, holding the mirror in her hands.

"A mirror?" Hades questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"A communication device Chaos gave us," Thal corrected. "To our father."

The gods frowned deeply at this and Nicodemus rolled his eyes.

"Don't be so grim, we're contacting our father, not yours," he said and Perci threw the mirror into the air where it froze, and expanded in the air.

"So...how does it work?" Percy asked, coming closer to those standing around the now larger mirror device.

"We just...will it too," Thalmus said, and taking Percilla's hand, and Nicodemus took her free one.

The gods and Percy watched as they closed their eyes and in unison said, "Kronos."

The mirror lit up and soon they could see another place, very similar but different as well. More then anything they could see Othrys, and what appeared to be a council meeting of the twelve Titans.

It was most shocking to see the Titans all in one place, most of all the ones from the first Titan war were shocked to see one in particular in his true form – well true appearance, as his true form much like a god or goddesses would have vaporized Perseus.

Dark slightly curly hair, large burly frame and golden eyes. Kronos, King of the Titan and he seemed to be having a animated shouting match with all the Titans.

One Titaness, who was seated beside him was saying nothing, she lent her head on the open palm of her left arm, which was propped up at the elbow on the arm of the throne.

She looked a bit like Hera, Hestia and Demeter. She had long hair braided and tanned skin, and shinning sea colored eyes much like Poseidon's but hers were swirled with Illuminating silver, similar to Artemis yet without the yellow that made Artemis' so unique.

On her lap was a little boy, probably around nine or ten years old. He had wavy black hair and big sea green eyes with gold pupils instead of the normal black, over all he looked sort of like Percy, both Percy's.

The child was playing with a bit of string, threaded through his fingers. It might have actually been a net. Or the beginning of one, it was uncertain.

"Father," Percilla said, interrupting her father's rant with what appeared to be Tethys and Krios.

Gold eyes locked on them, and those eyes widened.

To the gods it was clear this was not the Kronos they'd heard stories of or had fought. He looked far to kind, and concerned. Though he still commanded the same power and fear his counterpart from this world did.

"Percilla, daughter I have been worried," he said, looking from her to who she was with. "Nicodemus, Thalmus, my boys. I am glad to see you are together. Though I am puzzled by your...company."

"It is not as it seems, Father," Thalmus said, head held high.

The gods watched as the Titans on the other side all sat down and the little boy on Rhea's lap looked up and over at them. His eyes lit up when he saw Percilla.

"MOMMY!" the boy shouted, jumping from Rhea's lap and running towards them.

The boy frowned when he was stopped by the mirror device on his side of the portal. Perci laughed and walked closer, placing her hand against it where one of his much smaller ones were.

"Hello, Triton, how are you?" she asked.

Poseidon's jaw dropped, and his left eye twitched.

"Tri...Triton?" he asked, ad the gods all came to the same conclusion as Poseidon.

Apparently because the gods had been in Tartarus, Triton wasn't born in the three Titan's reality until much later and not to Amphitrite. Instead he was born to Percilla, and was a Titan from the looks of things.

The little golden cuff on his right forearm sort of gave this away. Though unlike the others he only had one, probably because his father had been a god instead of a Titan.

"Who..who is Triton?" Percy asked, looking around.

"Triton is your half-brother, child," Hera said, smiling slightly. "Your father's immortal child with his wife. Apparently that child must be Triton's counterpart, born much later because of the differences in our worlds."

Percy blinked and then it all clicked.

"Uh...that's just...I think I'm gonna be sick," Percy said and swayed.

If it wasn't for Hermes who stood close by he would have fell to the floor in a dead faint. But a manly faint, he'd deny anything else.

Nicodemus snorted.

"He took that well," he said and then there was a thump and everyone turned, startled.

Poseidon was on the ground, as unconscious as his son.

There were some snickers at this.

"Spoke to soon, brother," Thalmus said, smirking.


	6. Making Plans

**Worlds Collide.**

**Chapter 6: Making Plans. **

Percilla rolled her eyes at the commotion her counterpart and counterpart of her half-brother (Poseidon) made.

She realized it must have been a nasty shock to them, even if in this family relation to one another meant nothing.

Percy was raised by mortal morals and such, though his Greek blood and such made it seem not a big deal when in concern to the gods and demigods dating one another.

Knowing his female counterpart had had relations that conceived a child with the counterpart of his father, must have been to much for him to process.

She didn't exactly know why Poseidon had acted like such a drama king, he was a god after all and usually that wouldn't stop a god.

Zeus had gone after Persephone – his daughter and Hades' wife – in the past. Some said this was how Melinoe, goddess of ghost came about.

She wondered if that was true for this reality or not?

"Give me a moment father, son," she said, and walked over to Poseidon and knelt down by his torso area.

"What's she doing?" Demeter asked, blinking.

"Oooh, maybe she's going to kiss him!" Aphrodite cooed, hands clasped together.

"Oh my head!" Percy gasped as Percilla rolled her eyes at the words spoken. "I'm never going to get these images out."

"Stop complaining," Thal said, almost sneering. "You think it's easy for us. Our sister actually slept with..._that!_"

The titan motioned at the unconscious Poseidon like he was sea sludge.

Percy shivered, while some of the Olympians glared at the Titan for implying there was anything wrong with them.

Nicodemus simply grunted, looking away.

Percilla sighed and placed her hand flat against Poseidon's chest.

"Time to wake up Sea Sludge," she said, wrinkling her nose and her hand began to glow a golden-red color.

Steam came from her hand which now appeared to be on fire – sort of.

Suddenly Poseidon's eyes shot open and Percilla smirked and removed her hand.

His shirt now had a feminine hand print burned into it, searing his skin red, but did not burn him seeing as his entire being was made and connected to the oceans.

"Ow!" he grumbled as he shot up and Percilla stood, and backed up some.

"How..." Percy began, staring wide eyed at the steaming red mark still on his father's chest.

"I am the Titaness of War," she said. "My father, Kronos is also connected to fire. Similar to how Hestia is yet she is not the goddess of fire. Ares could probably do something similar, war and fire sort of go together."

Ares nodded, backing up her words.

Poseidon stood, looked at Percilla like she was handing him a grenade and back to his son before his eyes landed on the mirror device which showed many of the Titans laughing, or snickering.

Even Kronos and Rhea seemed highly amused.

"Mommy, where are you?" Triton called and Poseidon gulped.

The boy in the mirror did look exactly like his son did at that age, except his Triton who was fully grown god, did not have the golden pupils. It didn't truly bother Poseidon as much as the fact it was shocking.

Add to the fact Percilla wasn't his daughter, she was his half-sister from another reality. And he would admit, she was very attractive.

It had just been a great shock, and the fact she was his son's female counterpart from another reality.

They basically had the same personality and soul, just different fathers and lives. He just hoped the revelation hadn't scarred his poor son too much.

"Oh, we went on a little trip honey," Percilla said, drawing everyone's attention back to reality.

"You're coming home...right?" he asked, his eyes wide.

"Of course," Percilla said, her face taking a look as if she were offended. "How could I not? Now, mother, please take Triton. I don't want him hearing anything I have to say to father."

The Olympians were slightly surprised when Rhea stood and walked over to take Triton, picking him up in her arms. She looked at Percilla with motherly love and the same for Thal and Nicodemus.

When her eyes met the Olympians they turned sad, and betrayed.

"Mother Rhea," Hestia said, and the counterpart to the eldest Olympians mother stood straight, her head raised high.

"I am sorry, but I am no ones mother, but my three step children's," she said, and turned, walking out as if hurt.

Thal, Perci and Nico all sighed, shaking their heads.

"What did she mean?" Athena asked.

"Wouldn't you feel betrayed, Athena, if the six children you had begged your husband to spare and raise had thrown it all back into your face. Rising against the home they'd always known, the family who loved them, and tried to overthrow them. To send them to Tartarus?"

Athena looked startled by Thalmus' words, the six children of Rhea and Kronos the most shocked.

"I...I think so," she muttered.

"Then, that is your answer," Nicodemus grunted.

Kronos cleared his throat.

"As lovely as it is to see you put the Olympians in their places, children, what is going on?"

"We were all doing our duties as you know, Father," Nicodemus began. "When we suddenly appeared before Chaos, and others. Two being Titans we were sure had faded."

The Titan Council all sat up straighter at this, confused.

"It was Lady Chaos father," Perci said, "She told us that long ago she'd created the different realities to the universe. Parallel to one another, many different ones. Some because of different decisions made. But there were two base realities. One where the gods won the war, and one were the Titans did. In this reality the gods rule, and the Titans were the tyrants. Like rolls reversed between the two groups."

The council listened and nodded in understanding.

"I see, so these Olympians you are with..."

"They are not the ones we knew," Perci said. "Lady Chaos explained that everyone had counterparts in the realities. Mine is a demigod named Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon. The prophecy from our world is in this one, he wished upon a star for help in his war. It was granted and myself, Thal and Nico were brought to help them."

"Who is this war against?" Themis asked, sitting forward, a look of concern and knowing in her eyes.

"It is against the Titans of this world, more so Kronos," Nicodemus replied.

The Titans were silent, as silent as the Olympians had been when suddenly Kronos nodded.

"I see, and you can't return until the end of this war," he said. "So be it. Before we finish this, I'd like to see this Perseus."

Poseidon and many of the Olympians looked at the quiet demigod who seemed shocked at Kronos' words.

"Percy," Percilla called, turning to lock golden-green eyes with his sea green ones.

He gulped and slowly walked over to stand next to his counterpart.

Kronos and the other Titans council all stared him critically.

"I can see it, but he looks much like...Poseidon," Kronos said.

"And Triton," Koios, another Titan said from his throne.

Kronos nodded, and his eyes narrowed.

"Good luck with your war, Perseus," he said, and then looked at the watching Olympians with a hard glare. "I expect my children to return home without a scratch, Olympus..."

The Titan children of Kronos all smiled slightly at the shocked looks the others had on their faces. The three Titans said their farewells and Percilla deactivated the mirror and slid it back where she'd taken it from.

"He's so different..." Hera began. "I've never seen father seem so sincere or worried."

"You might be surprised, it is possible the two are not that different. One just has reason to show it, the other is ruled by his rage and thirst for vengeance," Nicodemus suggested.

The Olympians all didn't seem to want to think his words had any truth to them and he shrugged.

"Just a thought."

"What now?" Thalmus asked.

"We should send them to Camp Half-Blood," Athena said. "It would be the easiest solution. We can explain to the Campers what has happened and who they are ourselves."

Zeus seemed to think about this and sighed.

"Fine," he said. "Is that acceptable to you three?"

The Titans seemed pleasantly surprised by his question and nodded.

"Yes," she said. "Thank you."

Hera smiled, happy to see everyone getting along relatively well.

"Before that why don't we all sit down to lunch?" she asked and everyone looked at her startled.

"Lunch?" Hephaestus questioned. "A...family lunch?"

"Yes," she said as if it were a normal occurrence. "After such we will go to Camp Half-Blood."

"You...want to go to Camp?" Hades questioned, startled.

Hera sighed, rubbing her temples.

"Just go to the dinning room," she snapped and the Olympians nodded and bega flashing to the dinning room.

Hestia stayed behind to show the forgotten Perseus and three Titans – not truly forgotten, just they had forgotten that they did not know where the dinning room was located.

"I will escort you there," she said, smiling softly. "I am sorry about them, they didn't mean to forgot I am sure."

Percy nodded and the Titans either grunted or nodded as well.

"It is alright, I am sure if the situation were reversed we'd forget as well. We don't have many who haven't been to the palace on Othrys," Perci said.

As they walked to the dinning room, Percy came to stand next to his counterpart and looked at her with a hesitant but questioning look on his face.

"Percy, you have a question?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

He thought for a second before blurting out his question the best he could.

"Um...how did you and...uh...Poseidon," Percy nearly stumbled over the name. "...uh. I thought the Olympians were evil in your world, so how did you have a son with...uh, Poseidon?"

Thalmus, Hestia and Nicodemus nearly stopped at his question and he noticed Nicodemus and Thalmus had sour looks on their faces – Nicodemus more so then the others.

Percilla wasn't looking to happy either.

"That, Perseus, is a difficult story to tell," she told him. "Ask me again at a later date, I swear I will answer then."

Perseus saw the hidden pain in her eyes and nodded.

"Alright."

Seconds later they arrived in the dinning room, and upon entering the Olympians, who were all sitting now, looked confused and then embarrassed they'd forgotten to help the guest to the dinning hall.


End file.
